Un instante de amor eterno
by Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Itachi regresa a ver a Sasuke? -Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo el mayor -¿De qué?- preguntó Sasuke -De lo que nadie sabe, de lo que ocultamos, de nuestro amor más haya de lo fraternal- Yaoi Itachi x Sasuke Lemon


**Un instante de amor eterno**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así… ¡Toda la serie sería Yaoi! :D *¬*

N/A: Bueno, pues este fic se me ocurrió mientras divagaba en mi mente ;) espero y les guste ^^

Aclaraciones: Pelinegro es para Itachi, y azabache para Sasuke

Ahora…

¡A Leer!

·

·

Un joven Uchiha de 12 años, estaba entrenando en el patio de su casa. Entrenaba para matar a su hermano mayor por la masacre de su clan. Así que ahora Sasuke estaba totalmente concentrado en su entrenamiento... Hasta que alguien lo interrumpió...

-Veo que de verdad te estas esforzando por ser más fuerte para matarme- dijo Itachi

-¿Que quieres?- dijo sasuke calmado

-Solo vine a verte- contestó tranquilamente

-Vete de aquí, sabes que voy a matarte- respondió aún calmado

-Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo el mayor

-¿De qué?- preguntó Sasuke volteando a ver a su hermano mayor, quien ahora estaba atrás de él, pero excesivamente cerca

-Tú sabes de que... De lo que nadie sabe, de lo que ocultamos, de nuestro amor más haya de lo fraternal... De eso- dijo Itachi, tomando por la cintura a Sasuke atrayéndolo hacia él y besando sus labios con la pasión que había reprimido durante estos años de no ver a su hermanito menor, quien por su parte, correspondió el beso con un gran amor, el cual también había reprimido por estos años en los que no había visto a su hermano mayor. Y así este beso poco a poco se fue volviendo más pasional. Entonces Itachi cargo a Sasuke en sus brazos, y lo llevo al interior de la casa, sin dejar de besarlo. Ya adentro, el mayor llevo a su hermanito a la habitación. En la cual al llegar... Itachi recostó a Sasuke en la cama con delicadeza y se puso sobre el. Dejando de besar a su hermanito, y viéndolo a los ojos dijo:

-¿Estas seguro de esto Sasuke? Una vez que empiece no me detendré-

-¿Me amas?- preguntó el menor

-Te Amo más de lo que te podrías imaginar- contestó el mayor

-Entonces si... Quiero ser tuyo... Hazme el amor- respondió Sasuke totalmente sonrojado, haciendo sonreír a Itachi, quien lo volvió a besar en los labios, iniciando así un nuevo beso... Solo que esta vez ya sabían que rumbo tomarían las cosas...

Así que el beso se torno más apasionado. Pero esta vez Itachi comenzó a besar el cuello de su hermanito, dando suaves besos, comenzó a pasar la punta de la lengua, de arriba a abajo, lentamente; causando más excitación en el menor, quien gemía suavemente

-aaah... Itachi...aaah... Aniki- susurraba el azabache entre gemidos, haciendo que el mayor se excitara más... Entonces Itachi le quito la playera a Sasuke; y comenzó a besar su pecho... Llegando a los pezones los cuales empezó a besar suavemente, para después atrapar uno con sus dientes y darle un ligero mordisco, mientras con su mano pellizcó el otro pezón... Sacando gemidos más sonoros de la boca de su otouto

-AAH...AH...ITA...CHI...AAH- gemía el pequeño; mientras su hermano ponía totalmente duros sus pezones. Y no era lo único que estaba duro... Ya que el menor tenía una gran erección entre sus piernas. Y el mayor al notar eso, le quito toda su ropa al azabache, dejándolo totalmente desnudo y temblando a causa de la excitación. Visión que se le hizo muy tierna y excitante a la vez...

El pequeño Sasuke con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados, su boca semi abierta respirando agitadamente, totalmente desnudo y excitado. De verdad amaba esa vista. Y con respecto a Sasuke... Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de su hermano, que le veían con pasión y deseo. Así que el menor sonrió levemente, y acto seguido... Abrió más sus piernas, dándole una maravillosa vista a su aniki, quien se sorprendió un poco, pero antes de decir algo, el azabache le quito la capa de Akatsuki, también su playera incluyendo la de red, quitando también la liga que amarraba su cabello; dejándolo así con su torso desnudo y su cabello suelto.

Entonces Itachi comenzó a besar el estomago de su hermano menor, bajando poco a poco sus labios... Hasta llegar al endurecido y palpitante miembro de Sasuke, quien se sonrojo más por esto. Entonces Itachi sujeto con ambas manos la erección, y la apretó un poco, mientras soplaba en la punta...

-AAAHH...I...TACHI...AAAHH- gemía sonoramente el pequeño mientras seguía siendo masturbado por su hermano, quien de golpe se introdujo el pene de su hermanito, quien al sentir esa estrecha, cálida y húmeda boca en conjunto con los dientes de Itachi que rozaban la punta de su miembro, no pudo contener unos sonoros gemidos de placer

-AAAAHH...AAAH...AAAAH... HERMA...NO...NGH...AAAAHH- gemía extasiado; gemidos que aumentaron cuando el pelinegro comenzó un rápido vaivén con su boca en el miembro del menor, quien solo gemía y apretaba las sabanas fuertemente a causa del placer...

-AAAHH...AAAAAAH...MMMH...MAS...AAAHH...RAAAA...PIDO...MMMM-

Pidió sasuke. Petición que fue cumplida de inmediato por Itachi, ya que aumentó la velocidad del vaivén, apretando más la base del miembro y tallaba con más velocidad la punta de su lengua en la punta de la erección. Comenzando a sentir el liquido pre seminal de su hermanito, por lo cual, sabía que el azabache estaba a punto de terminar; lo cual Sasuke anuncio casi en seguida...

-ITA...CHI...YA...AAAAHH...NO...AAA..AGUANTO...AAAAH...MMM- gritó el menor, haciendo que el mayor engullera más su miembro y acariciara toda su extensión apretándola más, llevando así a Sasuke a su primer orgasmo, derramando su semen en la boca de su hermano, quien gustoso lo comía...

-sabes exquisito hermanito- dijo Itachi aun relamiendo sus labios; haciendo que el pequeño que estaba con sus ojos cerrados, sonrojado y jadeando; abriera sus ojos y le mirara con pena pero gusto a la vez...

-Bueno... Sigamos- dijo Itachi, a lo que el menor asintió y volvió a abrir sus piernas

Entonces Itachi se acomodó entre las piernas del menor, y puso tres dedos en los labios de su hermanito, quien sonrió de medio lado, gesto que el pelinegro considero sexy. En cuanto a Sasuke, comenzó a lamer los dedos de su hermano de una manera sensual pero inocente a la vez; extraña combinación. Y mientras el menor ensalivaba los dedos, el mayor besaba su cuello y con la otra mano acariciaba su estomago, volviendo a provocar una erección en su otouto...

-Hazlo ya...- pidió Sasuke mientras sacaba los dedos de su boca

-Esta bien- dijo Itachi, a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar la entrada del a azabache, quien soltó unos cuantos gemidos de placer ya que eso le gustaba...

-Eres virgen- aseguró Itachi; haciendo que su hermanito se sonrojara

-Cla... Claro que lo soy... solo tengo 12 años- respondió Sasuke totalmente apenado

-Eres una criatura- dijo el pelinegro mientras introducía un dedo en el interior de su hermanito, quien sintió una leve molestia y dejó salir un jadeo...

-HHAAJAAH (jadeó) y... y tu?... ¿eres virgen?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta...

-Por supuesto que si, yo siempre espere a que llegara este momento, siempre quise perder mi virginidad contigo, y ahora por fin pasara; seré tuyo y tú serás mío Sasuke, Te Amo- respondió el mayor, acercando su rostro al de su hermano, besándolo con amor, ternura y dulzura...

-Yo también Te Amo hermano- dijo el azabache una vez que el beso termino

-Mi pequeño Sasuke- dijo Itachi mientras movía su dedo circularmente, cosa que le causaba algo de dolor e incomodidad a Sasuke, quien respiraba profundamente tratando de acostumbrarse. Cosa que pasó rápido, así que el mayor introdujo el segundo dedo; y más tarde un tercer dedo, lo cual causo un poco más de dolor al menor, quien de nuevo jadeo a causa del dolor

-HHAAJAAH... MMM...NGH... HHAAJAAH- jadeaba el pequeño

-Tranquilo pequeño- dijo el mayor mientras volvía a besar a su hermanito mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos de manera circular, dilatando más la pequeña y virgen entrada. Y pasados unos minutos, el dolor se había ido, dejando una extraña sensación de placer, la cual estaba enloqueciendo al azabache...

-AAH...MMM... Itachi...AAH- gemía el pequeño ojinegro, gemidos que excitaban a más no poder a Itachi, quien comenzaba a sentir dolor por tanta excitación; así que saco sus dedos del interior de su pequeño hermano, quien comprendió lo que seguía...

-¿listo?, ¿listo para que seamos uno?- preguntó Itachi viendo a su hermanito directamente a los ojos

-Claro que si, quiero ser tuyo...- respondió seguro de su decisión, provocando que su aniki sonriera y lo volviera a besar...

-Bien... Ya es hora de ser uno- dijo el pelinegro mientras se quitaba el resto de su ropa, mostrando su gran erección, a lo cual Sasuke se sonrojo, haciendo que el mayor sonriera y se volviera a acomodar entre las piernas del menor...

-Seamos uno- respondió sonrojado el menor, a lo que el ojinegro mayor acaricio su mejilla y lo volvió a besar en los labios, siendo correspondido por el azabache. Y mientras el beso aún continuaba, Itachi comenzó a meter la punta de su miembro en el interior de su hermanito, y continuo introduciendo su erección en la entrada del menor, provocándole un dolor considerable

-NGH...AH...NGH...DUE...LE- gimió el pequeño

-L...Lo se Sasuke...MMM... De...bes de...AAH... Relajarte- respondió Itachi entre gemidos de placer, el cual era provocado por la estrecha y cálida entrada del azabache

-Lo...NGH...intento- respondió Sasuke entre quejidos de dolor, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, Itachi comenzó a apretar su erección entre su mano, apretando su base con suavidad, logrando que el menor gimiera con placer entre mezclado con dolor. Pero gracias a que Itachi había comenzado a masturbar al pequeño, el dolor de Sasuke comenzó a disminuir, así que el nombrado movió suavemente su cadera, diciéndole así a Itachi que comenzara a moverse; y el pelinegro así lo hizo... Movió suavemente su cadera, sacando y metiendo su pene con delicadeza para no lastimar a su hermanito, quien a pesar de sentir dolor, también sentía placer, gracias a que Itachi lo estaba masturbando y aún que las penetraciones eran dolorosas, también le causaban placer

-AHH...MMM...AAAHH- gemía el menor, ya que su dolor estaba pasando, y su placer aumentando

-¿T...te...gus...ta...MMMHH...her...manito...AAAH...- preguntó el mayor entre gemidos de placer

-S...Si...AAAHH...MAS...MMM...AHH...MMM...AAAH...MAS...RA...PIDO...AAAHH- pidió el azabache; y lo pedido concedido, ya que el pelinegro aumentó la velocidad de sus penetradas y de la masturbación, haciendo que el pequeño viera estrellas. Y mientras las embestidas se volvían más rápidas y bruscas, Itachi toco cierto punto dentro de Sasuke, el cual provoco aún mayor placer en el azabache, quien gemía descontroladamente...

-AAAAAAHH...M...MAAS...AAAHH...ITA...CHI...MMM...AAAAHH- gemía Sasuke sintiendo muy cerca el orgasmo

-MMMH...AAAHH...CO...MO...MMM...ORDE...NES...AAAHH- respondió el mayor entre sonoros gemidos; y no pasados ni unos cuantos segundos; Itachi volvió a embestir fuertemente al ojinegro menor. Volviendo a tocar ese punto... gimiendo ambos sonoramente...

-I...TACHI...AAAAHH...MMMME...VOY...AAAH...CORRE...R...AAAAH...- avisó el menor

-YO...AAAAH...TAM...BIEN...AAAAH...MMMH...- respondió el ojinegro mayor, para en seguida besar con amor y pasión a su hermanito, quien correspondió con la misma intensidad. Y así, en medio de este hambriento beso, el orgasmo llegó para Sasuke, quien arqueo su espalda y emitió un sonoro gemido, dejando que su semen se derramara en la mano de su hermano, quien al sentir esa de por si ya apretada entrada, apretar más su miembro, sintió el orgasmo también, dejando salir toda su semilla en el interior de su pequeño Sasuke…

Después de haber llevado acabo esa entrega de amor, Itachi salió con cuidado del interior de su hermanito. Y se recostó a su lado, atrayendo al pequeño hacia él, abrazándolo dándole amor y protección, los cuales Sasuke no rechazo, si no que abrazo fuertemente a su hermano mayor mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del ojinegro mayor...

-Te amo Itachi- dijo el menor

-Yo también Te amo Sasuke- respondió el pelinegro

-Quédate, por favor... Regresa a la aldea- pidió Sasuke sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse por el cansancio

-Sabes que no es posible. Ahora duerme mi pequeño Sasu- contestó Itachi acariciando el azabache cabello del menor

-¿Estarás aquí cuando amanezca?- preguntó tristemente el pequeño

-No Sasuke, no puedo quedarme tanto. Debo irme. Pero recuerda una cosa...- Itachi hizo una pequeña pausa, momento en el cual Sasuke levanto su cabeza para ver a Itachi a la cara

-Recuerda que... Este fue un instante de amor eterno... Un instante en el que disfrutamos de este amor que es eterno. Yo siempre te amare, y jamás estarás solo, yo te cuidare siempre. Y en un futuro tal vez volvamos a tener otro instante de amor. Por eso debes seguir entrenando, para que tengamos una razón para volvernos a ver- contestó Itachi

-Entiendo... Te amo Itachi. Pero eso quiere decir que cuando nos volvamos a ver, volveremos a... ¿Hacer el amor?- preguntó en un susurro Sasuke bastante sonrojado, haciendo sonreír al mayor

-Claro que si...- dijo Itachi sonriendo

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Sasuke

-Lo prometo. Ahora descansa- respondió el pelinegro mientras besaba la frente del pequeño azabache con amor y ternura...

-De acuerdo... Te amo hermano- dijo Sasuke acercando lentamente su rostro al de Itachi

-Yo también te amo mi pequeño Sasu- respondió el Uchiha mayor, para después eliminar la poca distancia que quedaba entre su rostro y el de su hermanito, dándole así un último beso... Totalmente seguro de que se volverían a ver muy pronto, para de nuevo disfrutar un instante de amor eterno...

+~+~+~+~+FIN

* * *

Pues eso ha sido todo amigos xD

¡Arriba el Uchihacest! *-*

¿Review? X3P


End file.
